Mine's Flame
by miki230
Summary: Guren knew he should trust that Seimei knew best for Masahiro. He knew he had no right to decide what should happen in the boys life…That wouldn’t stop him though. Plz R&R! this is slash! Guren/Touda/MokkunXMasahiro!
1. Chapter 1

**Mine's Flame**

**A/N: I am ignoring the fact the Guren lost his memories. Masahiro thinks he did but Guren remembered anyway. **

**Summary: Guren knew he should trust that Seimei knew best for Masahiro. He knew he had no right to decide what should happen in the boys life…That wouldn't stop him though. **

**Warning: This is slash! If you can think it, it is probably in here!**

**Pairing: Guren/Masahiro!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Guren watched as Masahiro fought demon after demon. He growled in anger for he was not allowed to help the younger boy.

Masahiro was 16 now, three years after he had 'Killed' Guren. He had grown just a bit, and his hair was now longer than it had been before. He looked a lot like Seimei but Guren knew, he could see the differences.

It could be seen in the way Masahiro carried himself. It was the same pride but Masahiro just seemed more delicate…or maybe Guren was just biased.

Back to the fight…Guren was angry because not only was he told not to help, which he wouldn't have listen to too begin with, but he was also being sealed by Seimei to make sure he couldn't help!

"Seimei! Release me now! Masahiro needs me!" Guren snarled to his 'Master'.

Seimei was his master…for now. What Seimei didn't know was that Guren had found a ritual that would free him from Seimei. From there…well, that is a secret.

"I'm sorry Guren but he must learn to fight on his own!"

Guren snarled once again before turning his eyes back to Masahiro.

He struggled more as he watched one of the demons claw at Masahiro's arm, drawing blood.

"Masahiro!" he yelled again.

The battle lasted about another 30 minutes before Masahiro sealed the last demon. The instant Seimei released Guren though, Guren made his move.

Rushing over to where Masahiro had now collapsed, he knelt down and sat the boy up with one arm.

"Masahiro…" he whispered as he took in the numerous injuries the young boy had.

Raising his other hand, he cast a circle of flame around himself and Masahiro, blocking the others from getting closer.

"Touda?! What are you doing?" Seiryuu yelled.

Guren sighed and picked Masahiro up bridal style, cuddling him close to his chest.

"I will not stand by and let Masahiro be hurt." He replied. He saw Seimei stare in shock before something clicked in the older mans head.

"You, you were supposed to have forgotten everything…" Seimei said.

Guren shook his head.

"How could I have forgotten something like the one I love? After I have denied myself this feeling for so long, I would not give it up that easily. I am sorry Seimei but I am taking him."

Seiryuu was about to force his way through the flames when Seimei spoke up again.

"What do you plan to do after he dies?" Guren just grinned.

"He will not die." Seimei was about to ask again when it clicked.

"Ah…then I must concede. If you force him though…I will let them kill you. If this is what you think is best though, then I know that not even all of us together can stop you."

Seiryuu went to attack but Seimei stopped him.

"Why Seimei! He is going to take your heir and you are just going to let them leave!?"

Seimei shook his head.

"There is no way to stop them. Let them leave…for now. Guren, Bring him back when he has made his choice. If he chooses you then I will respect that…just don't keep him away forever."

Guren smiled at his former master.

"Yes, Seimei."

Guren turned to leave, he didn't know where they would go…somewhere not human at least, but he would protect Masahiro.

He thought a bit until he figured it out. 'I will take him to mount Kifune…She should know what to do.' Guren thought to himself.

Heading to the mountain, he held back a grin when he saw the purple haired woman waiting for him at the bottom of the mountain.

"Takoa, I require shelter and…I have a few questions as well."

The purple haired dragon woman nodded and smiled slightly at Masahiro.

"I helped him to kill you."

Guren nodded. "I know. I understand why you did it though…I almost killed him…I will never forgive myself for that but I must protect him."

Takoa smiled slightly and nodded.

"Then follow me. I will lead you both through the gates and into a world of your own. It will make things easier if he isn't in some cave."

Guren nodded, and hugged Masahiro closer to him. He smiled as the young boy snuggled closer to his warmer skin and murmured softly.

Guren leaned down slightly to press a warm kiss to Masahiro's forehead before continuing to follow Takoa. She led him to her shrine before stopping and holding her hands out in front of her.

_Chanting_

"_Open oh door of the hideaway. Give these lonely souls a place for them exist till they have discovered and solved their problems. Allow the god Touda and the Onmyoji Masahiro to finde safety and peace within your hold…"_

There was a bright light before a door appeared.

"Enter here, I cannot follow you but I will see you both when you come out. This place will keep you both until you are both ready to leave it. It is now up to you Touda to convince him of your love and it is up to him to accept or decline."

Guren nodded and stepped up to the door.

"I will return him as soon as he wants to come back."

With that, the pair disappeared into the doorway.

Takoa smiled slightly and turned to the forest.

"Seimei, I know you are out there. The place I have sent them is a place that will protect them both."

Seimei stepped out of the forest.

"Yes but you added something to the spell that I didn't understand…" He replied with a slight grin.

She laughed and nodded.

"Let us say that it is something that will help…move things along…"

Seimei laughed as well and shook his head before frowning.

"Would _that_ make it against his will?"

She shook her head.

"_That_ will only work if he feels the same. If he doesn't, then he will have a bit of a belly ache and that will be the end of it. If he has yet to realize his feelings even in the slightest though, then it will make him notice, in which case he will then feel the effects and then it will happen."

Seimei nodded and turned away.

"Tell me when they come back." Was all he said before he left.

Takoa nodded after him and turned back to the door.

"Be careful, boys. I have done all I can to push this along…now it is up to you."

**Inside the door…**

Guren smiled slightly as he looked around the place they would be staying. There was grass and flowers and trees everywhere as well as a lake in the center. On one side of the lake was lovely house that had a dock that went over the lake slightly.

"He will be happy." Guren said to himself as he walked towards the house. He was glad to see that everything was furnished and that the kitchen was set up as well as directions on how to get food.

He went into one of the bedrooms and found it ready for Masahiro. Laying the young boy down, he removed the tie from his long hair and started to remove his shirt.

He left for a bit to locate bandages and set to work on dressing the wounds on Masahiro's body. As he finished up, he took notice of the scare from when he tried to kill Masahiro.

Brushing his fingers against it, he sighed.

"I never got the chance to apologize for that, huh?" he asked to no one. Guren wasn't expecting an answer.

"It's fine…I forgave you right away." Masahiro said as he put his hand on top of Guren's.

"I am just glad that you remember me again." Guren shook his head.

"I never forgot. How could I have?" His gold eyes bored into Masahiro's brown.

"I thought you did." Masahiro sat up, wincing slightly.

"Where are we?" He asked. Guren smiled.

"Not really sure but Takoa sent us here." Okay, so part of that was a lie but Guren wasn't about to spring a _love_ confession on Masahiro just after he woke up. He would have to gather his thoughts and then, when Masahiro was healed, he would tell him!

Yeah…that will work perfectly.

"Strange…well, I guess she will let us out when she is ready to!"

Guren nodded nervously but smiled at the younger boy.

"Sleep! You are hurt!" Guren said, and pushed Masahiro back into the pillows. Masahiro laughed slightly and put his arms out.

Guren sighed and transformed into Mokkun before crawling onto Masahiro's chest.

"I missed you, Guren." Masahiro hugged him to his chest and stroked the white furred mononoke.

Guren nuzzled Masahiro's chin and agreed.

It wasn't long before both were asleep, happily in each others arms…Guren having taken the chance to turn back as soon as Masahiro was asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!!!**

**Please review!! Next chapter will be out soon!!!**


	2. Berries

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!**

**Warning's are the same!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Masahiro awoke feeling warm and safe. He knew this feeling since he was little and had woken up like this a time or two.

That's why he was only slightly surprised when he opened his eyes to see the tan chest of Guren.

Masahiro waited a few seconds until he could tell if Guren was asleep before starting to move. Instead of trying to move away, Masahiro took the chance to snuggle closer.

He hadn't realized how much he had missed Guren till he had awoken like this…it had been three years since that had happened.

He brought his arm up to place over Guren's heart, where he could feel the beat under his palm. He smiled when he felt the warm skin and heard the soft thud of life. He truly could get used to being like this with him.

"Masahiro…I am awake." Masahiro jumped when he felt Guren's hand wrap around his and hold it to his chest.

He flushed and looked up to meet the golden gaze of the fire god. Masahiro started to struggle but Guren had other ideas. Guren tightened his other arm around Masahiro's waist.

"Stay." Guren whispered in Masahiro's ear. Masahiro blushed even more and shuddered slightly.

In an attempt to cover his blush, he buried his face deeper into Guren's chest. Guren smiled slightly and let the boy snuggle closer.

"How do you feel, Masahiro?" Guren asked. Masahiro's voice was muffled but Guren could still hear him.

"I'm fine…are you okay?"

Guren was surprised. "What do you mean? You are the one who is injured."

Masahiro shook his head and started again.

"Grandpa kept you sealed back so you wouldn't interfere. That may not of hurt you physically but, well, are you okay?"

Masahiro tilted his head up to watch Guren while Guren stared in shock. Guren smiled and nodded.

"I am fine. Now that I know you will be fine, I am okay."

Masahiro grinned and pushed up suddenly.

"In that case, let's eat!"

Guren smiled as Masahiro walked from the room before following. The boy could really act like a child when he wanted to. Guren leaned against the door frame as he watched Masahiro go through the food stores before deciding on a simple breakfast.

He smiled as he watched Masahiro cook with a truly happy expression. 'This is why I don't want him to fight. He is to innocent for such a life!' Guren growled in his head.

Masahiro grinned and turned to Guren.

"How about you take a seat and I will serve up breakfast. Then we can explore this new place!"

Guren nodded but walked up to Masahiro and poked him in the chest.

"Although I like the view, you should really put on some new clothes and let me change your bandages before we go out."

Masahiro flushed and nodded quickly before dropping into a seat and eating quickly. It was a simple soup but Guren thought it was great. Well, as said before…maybe Guren is just biased.

After the simple breakfast, Guren and Masahiro scoured the house until they found clothing for the younger boy. It was a regular kimono but Guren thought Masahiro looked good in the simple red and black cloth.

Once his wounds were re-bandaged, they left the house. Masahiro loved the lake, with it's crystal clear cool water. He mostly enjoyed the fact that he could swim in it.

Guren liked it because it gave him another chance to look at Masahiro's creamy skin.

Masahiro spent most of the day lounging by the lake or in the cool waters but it felt good to be outside and not have to worry about demons attacking.

As the sun started to set, and the air started to chill, Masahiro decided now would be a good time to get out of the lake. He climbed out and grabbed the inner layer of the kimono. He was already shivering and he was a little surprised at just how cold it had gotten in such a short period of time.

As he went to get the rest of the kimono from the tree that was hung on it, Masahiro tripped over a conveniently placed…pebble…

"Whoa!" he said as he lost his balance and started to fall. He braced for impact with the hard ground but…it never came.

Instead, he suddenly felt warm and as though he were floating. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see that yes, he really was flying.

"Wa!?" turning his head slightly, he noticed he was held up by a tan arm. Turning a bit more and looking up, he saw Guren with a smirk on his face.

"Even when there are no demons, you manage to almost get hurt. What would you do if I wasn't here, Seimei's Grandson?" Guren teased.

Masahiro stuck his tongue out and pouted.

"I would have been fine. And don't call me grandson!"

Guren laughed and flipped Masahiro so that he was holding him bridal style before climbing higher in the sky.

"What are you doing!?" Masahiro asked and wrapped his arms around Guren's neck so that he wouldn't be dropped.

"Lighten up. Tonight is a full moon and I think the best way to see it is high up." Guren said by way of explanation.

Masahiro nodded and relaxed a bit.

"How did you know it would be a full moon?" Masahiro asked after a few minutes. Guren had located a tree that he deemed perfect and had found a branch strong enough to hold the two of them. Masahiro was seated on Guren's lap.

"I am still a god. I was able to sense it." Masahiro nodded and snuggled closer for warmth. He hadn't been able to get the rest of his kimono so he would have been a bit cold if it wasn't for the warmth of Guren pressed around him.

Guren in return tightened his grip on Masahiro and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head before placing his chin on top of his hair. Guren raised his body temperature so that he could provide more warmth for the boy.

Masahiro didn't notice the change but enjoyed the feel of Guren although he didn't know why. All he knew was that he loved the safe feeling he got whenever Guren was near.

"Watch, it will rise soon." Guren whispered into Masahiro's ear. He purposely let his lips brush over the shell of the ear.

He grinned slightly when he felt Masahiro shiver, not from the cold either.

"S-sure…" Masahiro stuttered with a bright blush.

Guren really did love Masahiro's reactions.

It was only a few more minutes before they could see the beginning edge of the full moon. It was bright and truly breathe taking, especially since Guren had chosen a spot that over looked the lake so that they could see the reflection as well.

"Wow…it's so beautiful!" Masahiro breathed in an awed voice.

Guren smiled and hugged Masahiro even closer. He wasn't looking at the moon. He knew it would never be more impressive than Masahiro.

They watched it for about an hour till Masahiro's stomach growled.

"Let's go back down. I will make you something to eat. I caught some fish while you were swimming."

Masahiro nodded and allowed Guren to carry back to the house. Once he had made sure Masahiro was situated, Guren went to the kitchen. He was glad that he had prepared the fish earlier and only had to cook it.

He also thanked the fact that he was a fire god. He was able to cook the fish and vegetables. He served that while the rice cooked. While he was cooking, he had put on an apron that he had found in the pantry.

He was just placing the food on plates when he heard a laugh. Turning, he saw Masahiro in the doorway.

"What?" Guren asked, holding the plates up as he turned to Masahiro.

Masahiro giggled a few minutes more before answering.

"Touda…the fire god of destruction…in an…apron!" Masahiro broke out in giggles again.

Guren frowned but smiled soon after when he realized just how funny that really was. Deciding that he could use this to his advantage, he turned back to Masahiro.

Walking up to the still giggling boy, he wrapped him in a hug, putting his lips right by Masahiro's ear.

"Let us keep this from the demons then. We don't want them to think that I have gone soft…right?" he breathed.

He smirked when he felt Masahiro shiver and his face colored. Straightening, he walked over to the table and took a seat.

"You should eat, it might help you grow…Seimei's Grandson."

Masahiro growled and stomped over to the table.

"Don't call me that!"

Guren just grinned and continued to eat. When they were done, Masahiro jumped up.

"I just remembered! I found some berries today." He went out and got the basket he had collected them in and headed back to the kitchen.

Guren grinned and took a handful of them. He inspected them and gasped.

"Masahiro don't!" to late, Masahiro ate a handful of them.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently. Guren cringed.

He would only explain if there was a reaction.

"Nothing, just don't eat to many of these…" he mumbled. Well, now he would have his answer…did Masahiro love him or not…and if so, did he know it.

Masahiro tilted his head but just nodded and got up to get ready for bed. Guren followed him after a few minutes.

Masahiro lifted the blanket and patted the bed next to him, signaling Guren to join him. Guren smiled and turned into Mokkun before climbing in with him.

Masahiro was out cold in seconds, Guren following soon after.

_Masahiro's Dream_

_Masahiro arched as heated skin touched his own._

"_So sensitive…" a husky voice murmured before kissing him deeply. _

_Masahiro moaned into the kiss as he felt a hot tongue touch his own. He whimpered slightly when the other person pulled away from the kiss, only to latch on to his nipple._

"_Ah.." Masahiro moaned again, arching into the warm mouth. The person pulled away and grinned, fangs flashing._

"_Say my name, Masahiro." Masahiro looked as his lover's golden eyes._

"_Guren…"_

_End Dream_

Masahiro bolted upright. He was sweating and panting from the dream but was more surprised at who it was about than what.

He looked to his left to make sure Guren was still asleep, which he was, before sneaking out of the bed.

Once in the kitchen, he took a seat and put his head in his hands.

'I can't ever tell him how I feel, can I?' he thought to himself. He knew Guren would never love him like that but it still hurt.

He stood, thinking to get a glass of water when he saw the basket of berries.

"Guren said not to eat anymore but they were really good…a few more can't hurt!"

Masahiro grabbed the basket and sat back down. He started to eat the berries until he started to feel strange.

"Why is it so…AH!"

He fell from the chair. He was just starting to wonder if he was dying when he saw a pair of tanned feet.

"Masahiro…"

Masahiro looked up into the golden eyes of Guren…

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!! Sorry about the cliffie!!!**

**Update will be soon!!**

**Please Review!!!!**


	3. Lemon

**A/N: Yusuke-kun!! Thank you for writing me! It got me thinking about this story again!! I am so sorry for the late update!!! I have been so busy!!!**

**Since you reminded me of this story…an caused me to suddenly be flooded with ideas just by reading the name of my own damn story…this is dedicated to you!!!**

**Sorry about it being short but this is just a Lemon!!!**

**Warning: Lemon ahead!!!!**

**Please Read and Review!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

"Masahiro…" Guren stared down at his young charge.

Masahiro was writhing and panting on the floor, staring up at him with a scared and confused look.

"Gur…en…what's…happen..ing…" he panted out, fear tingeing his voice.

Guren looked towards the table and saw the bowl of berries.

He reached out and picked one up.

"You ate more of these even though I told you not to. This is what happens. I assumed if you ate the first ones, they would tell you if you were in love with someone but you would be fine. I thought you would have listened but you ate more."

He knelt down next to Masahiro.

"They act as an aphrodisiac if you are in love."

Masahiro flinched when Guren went to touch him but relaxed when all the fire god did was brush his hand against the younger's cheek.

"They only way to stop the heat is to have sex with the one you love. So tell me, who is it that you care for?"

Masahiro flinched again. Somehow the tone that Guren used scared him…it sounded almost jealous.

He heard Guren sigh before he was suddenly lifted off the floor and in to the arms of the god.

"You have to tell me, Masahiro, or it will only get worse." Guren let his hand glide over Masahiro's thigh, causing the boy to gasp and his thigh to shiver slightly.

"I…I…like…" Masahiro flushed and looked away.

Guren smirked slightly and dipped his head down to whisper in the boys ear.

"Who?" he breathed, letting his breath ghost over Masahiro's ear.

"Guren…" came the breathy reply.

Guren's smirk grew to a terrifying smile.

Without replying, he carried Masahiro to the room they had been sharing. He laid the smaller boy on the bed before quickly climbing over him and pining his arms above his head by the wrist with one hand.

"You like me, Masahiro? Heh, I'm glad…you see, I have liked you for quite some time…Masahiro."

With that, he claimed the cherry colored lips he had wanted for so long. It started out gentle but Guren wasn't a very patient person. He nibbled on Masahiro's bottom lip, enjoying the small moan, and stuck his tongue into the warm cavity.

Masahiro moaned again at the feel of the hot appendage in his mouth. He slowly kissed back at Guren's encouragement and tasted Guren as well.

Both reveled in the flavor of their lover.

Guren pulled back moments later to let Masahiro breathe only to place his lips on Masahiro's neck. He reveled in the moans he drew as he bit down on his pulse point.

Guren slowly moved lower, removing the kimono as he went, until he reached Masahiro's chest.

He took one of the rose colored nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking on it till it was hardened and sensitive.

Masahiro twined his hands in the red locks of Guren and arched into the mouth on his chest.

"Guren…" he moaned loudly.

Guren smirked and switched to the other nipple, rolling the first one between his fingers. When he had both rosy buds hard he leaned back up to look Masahiro in the face.

"Masahiro, if we do this, then I will mark you as mine and you will live as long as I do. Is this what you want?" he had to know if he was forcing Masahiro into this.

Masahiro was quiet for a second before smiling.

"I may have just realized it now but I have loved Guren for as long as I can remember. I want to be with you forever."

Guren smiled and kissed his deeply.

"Then you will."

He stripped Masahiro of the rest of his clothing before standing and doing the same to himself. He climbed back over Masahiro and ran his hands over the creamy skin.

Bronze and snow clashed as he touched Masahiro.

"You are beautiful…" he whispered as his hand made contact with Masahiro's erection.

Masahiro arched into his palm and clutched the sheets. He looked so cute that Guren couldn't help but tease him just a bit.

"Such a sensitive virgin…" He whispered as he bit Masahiro's ear.

Guren pushed himself up slightly so that he was balancing on one hand while still stroking Masahiro. He noticed the red berry next to his hand. Moving so that he was on his knees over Masahiro, he picked up the berry.

"Hmm…I guess it can't hurt." He popped it into his mouth and grimaced slightly at the sour taste.

It took only a second for the effect of the berry to hit him. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a god, he would not have been able to control himself. He felt his body start to strain for Masahiro and kissed the boy again.

"You are mine." he growled as he moved down Masahiro's soft body.

Masahiro arched completely off the bed when he felt Guren's mouth around his cock.

"Guren!!!" he moaned.

Guren reached one hand up and presented three fingers for Masahiro to suck. Masahiro took the hint and took the fingers into his mouth. Guren moaned at the feel of Masahiro's tongue wrapping around his fingers, imagining they were his cock.

When he felt that his fingers were wet enough, he sucked hard on Masahiro and removed his hand from the boys mouth.

"Guren!" Masahiro screamed as he cam into Guren's awaiting mouth.

Guren swallowed the sticky substance and released Masahiro's member. He lifted Masahiro's hips and smiled up at the younger boy. He then slid one finger into Masahiro's entrance.

Masahiro tensed instantly but Guren nipped at his inner thighs, causing him to shudder and start to relax. As soon as the ring of muscle was looser, Guren slipped a second finger in.

Masahiro whimpered slightly but Guren licked his slowly awakening member and Masahiro relaxed again. Guren slipped a third and final finger in and grinned when Masahiro arhed off the bed as he struck his prostate head on.

Masahiro shivered and mewled as sparks of pleasure shot up and down his spine. He whined when Guren withdrew his hand and opened eyes that he hadn't meant to close to send the fire god a questioning look.

Guren responded by getting up and leaving the room for a moment. He came back a bit later with a jar of burn cream. He scooped a bit into his hand and started to rub it onto his hard cock.

Masahiro stared at him, fascinated. He had never really touched himself before but watching Guren touching himself made him feel really hot.

"Guren..." he moaned. He didn't know what he wanted, all he knew was that he wanted Guren NOW1

Guren smirked at his young lover and climbed over him.

"This will hurt but it will get better." Guren promised before thrusting roughly into Masahiro's virgin hole.

"AHHHHH!!" Masahiro screamed as tears escaped his eyes. Guren was so big and thick, even with the preperation and gel, it was too much.

"Shh, my love..." Guren whispered soothingly as he kissed away Masahiro's tears.

Masahiro clutched on to Guren as he waited for the pain to subside. It took awhile but Masahiro finally nodded that he was okay and Guren started to move slowly in and out.

Guren smirked again when Masahiro cried his name when he found his sweetspot. Aiming for it with eac thrust. It wasn't long before Masahiro came. Guren groaned as Masahiro's tight walls spazemed and clutched his cock thighter, pushing him over the edge.

Guren snarled leaned down.

"Mine!" he growled and bit into his lovers neck. Masahiro arched agin as Guren came, deep within him. The pleasure and pain from the bite became to much for Masahiro as he came once more before fainting in Guren's arms.

Guren pulled out carefully, not bothering to clean up as he moved so that Masahiro lay on his chest.

Guren wrapped his arms around the youger boy and watched as the bite mark healed and transformed into a moving crimson flame on his neck. Guren ran a claw against the mark and delighted in the slight shudder he got in return.

He pulled the blanket over them and kissed the mark.

"You are mine, Masahiro...I love you." He whispered before driffting off himself.

Never would either have guessed what was waiting for them on the other side of their little world. Evil was rising and battles would start again...but for now, two lover lay in each others arms, each happy in their own dreamfilled world...

* * *

**And that is Chapter 3!!!**

**Next chapter to be out soon!!!**

**Please Review!!! Sorry about it being short but this is just the lemon!!!!**


End file.
